What's a Jellicle Cat?
by TheNonBinaryCanary
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera/ CATS. Erik dies and is reborn as a Jellicle cat.
1. Chapter One

**So... Child of Dreams, you have given me inspiration for another Phan-Phiction. I own nothing!**

* * *

Death. I had waited how many years for it, only to find myself alive again.

As a cat.

A _cat._

A bloody cat!

How is that a thing?!

I befriended the usual "Jellicle" cats immediately, to my surprise. Old Deuteronomy explained to me that when humans deserve a second chance they are turned into "Jellicle" cats to fulfill what we did not as humans. In my case, love.

On my second day as a "Jellicle" Asparagus, or Gus, lead me around and showed me the city and the many Operas he had served at as the Theatre Cat. And that was where I saw myself for the first time as a cat. We were wandering through the hall when a mirror on the wall caught my attention. I jumped up on the stairs to see myself better. And that was when I came up with my name. Erik would be my first name and _Imaginaire;_ my second. French for notional, fanciful, and lastly: phantom. My face was a cream white in the shape of my mask but my glowing gold eyes were rimmed with a bit of ginger fur. My ears, legs, and tail were solid black but my body was black streaked with dark gray and dark ginger. I seemed a very neat and presentable cat. Asparagus joined me in looking at our reflections. His fur was scraggly and matted together. Next to me, he looked like a mischievous kitten when it was actually I who was the kitten. Strange. The infamous Phantom of the Opera, a kitten! "I have decided upon my name," I said softly. Somehow, I still had my glorious talents of voice from my human life.

"What is it?" Asparagus asked as we began to leave.

"Erik is my first, and Imaginaire is my second."

"French in there, I see."

"Naturally."

"What was your human life like?" I stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. If only looks could kill. "Alright." He sighed. We continued walking. "Can I at least see where you lived?"

"Perhaps. Follow." He followed me to the Palais Garnier eagerly. We stood outside the main façade.

"Majestic." He whispered in awe.

"Indeed. It took fifteen years for us to build."

"'Us'?"

"I was one of the architects. I worked day and night for years. I hardly ever ate or slept. This building was and is my child." I ran off to the Rue Scribe and he ran after me. I triggered the passageway and Asparagus looked at me in awe. I lead him through the labyrinth of tunnels and catacombs. When we arrived at the torture chamber entrance he looked around at the mirrored room.

"What is this?"

"A torture chamber. My own invention from when I worked as an assassin in Persia." I ignored his disgust and opened the chamber door. The gust of cold air took us both by surprise. I showed him through the house, ignoring my room and Christine's. Asparagus eventually nagged me into my room. I shoved open the door and beheld the mess I had made. Blood, metal, pipes, keyboard keys, papers, ink, mirror shards, poison spilt on the rugs, tapestries torn from the walls.

 _"What_ happened here?" Asparagus said as he jumped up on the ledge of the dias. I jumped up next to him then onto the coffin lid to push it open.

 _"That_ is what happened!" I sneered, looking upon my masked face. Asparagus hopped up beside me to look upon my human self. Unsure of himself, he reached down and pawed off the mask. He jumped back behind me in fright. "No! Look upon my face and fear me for I am the Devil's Child!" I screeched. "See! See that this is not another mask!" I laughed maniacally and shoved Asparagus into the coffin.

"Imaginaire! What has gotten into you?"

"You think something has gotten into me? You ignorant fool! You insolent boy! This is what I am like and have been like since Persia!" Just then, I silenced as I heard glass break. I looked up to the doorway and my pupils widened. Christine stood in the doorway, golden locks flowing and cerulean eyes glowing sadly. She merely looked about in shock and surprise. I jumped down and Asparagus took my place. I glided over to Christine to rub against her leg. "Oh, my sweet, dear Christine!" I muttered softly. She lifted me up and I purred like a madman.

"You, my dear friends, should not be here. You are disturbing Erik's peace." Her voice positively dripped with sadness as she addressed both myself and Asparagus. I felt something thick and wet on my head and looked up to see tears running down the child's face. "You should return home, dears. You cannot stay here. Sure, Erik loved cats but he must rest now." Christine rubbed behind my ears and I purred enough to vibrate her arms.

"Oh, my dear Christine." I sighed. "How much I love you."

"Perhaps I shall keep you two." If I could have purred any louder, all of Paris would hear me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Due to you annoying peasants with your insurmountable begging and my inability to part from Erik being a Jellicle, I have decided upon continuing the story. Own nothing, enjoy you buzzards.**

* * *

I don't remember what drew me to Erik's lair. Perhaps my sadness over his death? To pay my respect? The more I think about it, I just can't remember why the idea called to me. But as I held this silky animal in my arms, I felt strangely at peace with Erik's death, perhaps as far as to say _content._ Until that day, I never thought I would get along with a cat but hearing the kitten purr and purr changed my mind.

He was an agreeably sweet kitten. Very soft and endearing. He reminded me in so many ways of Erik. From his creamy face to the gracefulness of him curling up in my hand- he could fit in only one.

Meanwhile, the other cat, a full grown one, seemed not to take a liking to any of this. Whenever I had to set the kitten down, the full grown cat would try to run off with the kitten in his mouth. After a while of me scolding him, he just ran off. The kitten and I, whom I decided to name Erik, made our way to Raoul's estate where he was in a particularly fine state about the kitten.

"What's that you have?" He asked curiously as he took my cloak.

"I found this sweet little kitten abandoned on the street. I couldn't just leave the babe to starve." Erik promptly tilted his head up to look at Raoul. I could already sense some tension between them. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"You know we can't have a kitten around here! What about the retrievers? They'll tear it to shreds!" I put on a pouty face. "You are not a child, Christine. You are a budding noblewoman."

"I'll take care of him on my own, then. And you know very well that I can't possibly be a _perfect_ noblewoman." I held Erik a bit tighter as I climbed the grand staircase and made my way down the hall to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me.

My room was fairly large with lots of floor space. A balcony was straight across from the door and to the right of the door was a washroom. On the left side was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. On the left wall was a large canopy bed. In the corner of the right wall and balcony wall was a writing desk and on the right wall, centre with the bed was a fireplace.

I set Erik down on the bed then went over to start a fire in the fireplace. Once a fire was burning, I went around the room turning on the gas lamps. Erik silently watched me from within the sea of cream coloured sheets. When I finished I checked the time on a gold pocket watch Raoul had lent me. It was nearly suppertime! Just as I was about to untie the laces of my dress, the ladies maid appeared and helped me out of my day dress and into my way to elegant, sunshine yellow evening gown. When the ladies maid left, I turned to look down at Erik. He made a wretched little coughing sound and I smiled. "I know. I hate this dress too. I hate all of them. They're just too fancy." He seemed to make a nodding motion. "I will bring you food from supper, alright?" I said as I pinned back my hair. Erik made the same little nodding motion. I smiled and made my way down to the dining room. Everyone was already there. Raoul stood and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me in then went back to his seat, all the way across the table from me as I was at the head. We began our meal in awkward silence, as usual.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Christine. It's just that, what you need is a strong and capable dog, not a tiny, helpless kitten."

"What are you implying by that?"

"I'm not implying anything-"

"Well, why does it sound like you are?"

"I'm worried. That foul beast could come after you-"

"Erik is dead!" My voice cracked. "You saw for yourself!"

"But what if it was just-" I didn't hear anything else, for I stood and grabbed my plate of fish fillet then ran up to my room. I slammed and bolted the door then collapsed against it in a crying heap. I set my plate down beside me and after a while felt a soft nudge under my elbow. I lifted my arm and Erik jumped up between my legs and chest to curl up in the mass of sunshine fabric. I stroked my tears out of his fur as he purred with my touch.

"I miss him so much, _mon chaton."_ Erik looked up, questioningly. "Erik, I miss him so much. _Mon Ange,_ my mentor." I looked down at the plate to see it untouched. "Eat something, my love." I removed Erik from the mass of yellow and sat him on the floor then stood up. I tore away my layers of fabric and changed into a nightdress. Seeing that Erik had finished his meal, I set the plate outside the door then locked it again. I went to the washroom and doused my tear-soaked face in water and washed off all the pounds of makeup they put on me. I unpinned my hair and tied it up in a white ribbon to match my nightdress. When I emerged I found Erik fast asleep in the writing desk's chair. I giggled then went around turning off gas lamps before curling up beneath the sea of annoying white fabric.

When I woke, I found a red rose and a letter of apology from Raoul beneath the door. I sighed and tossed both into the dying fire.


	3. Chapter Three

**You're picking me dry. Own nothing.**

* * *

Rather guiltily, I made Christine think I was asleep. When I was assured she was asleep, I snuck from the writing desk's chair to look out the balcony door. My whiskers twitched and my ears turned back. Something was coming. I sat there most of the night, waiting to be able to see the moon.

Soon, the bright moonbeams hit my eyes and I looked up. The moon was nearly full. In two days time, most likely, would be the Jellicle moon. I heard a rustling behind me and saw Christine sitting up in bed. Curious, I went closer. She moved around the room with the grace of a ballerina before suddenly stopping and calling out. What she called sent me tumbling backward. "Angel! Angel, please! Don't leave me!" Then she fell back onto the bed. I jumped up beside her and hummed 'The Resurrection of Lazarus' softly into her ear. She calmed a bit after that and I went back to sleep on my chair.

Sometime in the early morning, I heard footsteps outside the door. A rose and a piece of paper were then slipped beneath the door. I warily made my way over since the piece of paper seemingly called my name.

 _My dearest Christine-_

I gagged.

 _-I am terribly sorry for the things that I have said and done. My brother and sisters have made it quite clear that you are not welcome, as you surely have noticed. They have disowned me as of today and have taken away all of my belongings. They are sending me on the North Pole Expedition. They have also asked that you leave the de Chagny estate by noon._

 _Best of luck, my love, Raoul,_ _Vico_ _de Chagny._

I almost felt bad for the man! I heard Christine stir behind me and I scurried beneath the bed. I watched her as she rose and stretched. She grabbed the rose and letter then threw them into the fire before getting dressed in one of the elegant purple day dresses. All I could think of was what would happen once she left! I couldn't guide her! Madame Valerius, of course! At least she had her foster mother.

Christine called me and I jumped out from below the bed. She was turned around so I pawed at her skirt and she jumped in surprise. She lifted me up and sat on the bed, stroking my fur. "I had the most horrible dream last night. You probably don't understand a thing I'm saying, but it makes me feel better to talk about it." She pulled out a ball of green yarn from her bedside table and rolled it across the floor. Following my cat instincts, I chased it. Christine giggled as my paws got tangled in the material. She crossed the room and sat down on the floor to untangle me. "In my dream, I start out in my dressing room at the Opera House, a beautiful but flashy large room with pink and gold furnishings but the masterpiece is a stunning gold framed mirror on the far wall." She releases my paws and rolls the yarn again, watching me be trapped again. She works at the knots as she continues her yarn. "I stand in the centre of the room, then the candles blow out. Then, I hear Erik's voice from the mirror. Oh, what a beautiful voice! Worthy of a God, yet his poor choices trapped him with Lucifer." She rolls the yarn and the cycle repeats. "I follow him through the mirror and he lets me hug him. He is warm and soft, unlike his actual person. He pulls away and vanishes." She sighs and I look up to see her dab at her cheeks. "I chase him through the tunnels behind the mirror, yelling for him, but he never appears." I try to make my way over to her to comfort her and tell her that her Erik is here, but the yarn restricts my paws as somehow I got it wrapped around the writing desk's legs. I meow and hiss and Christine comes to my rescue. "You are a mischievous kitten, aren't you?" I hiss as the yarn pulls taught. "Hold still, love." She reaches up on the desk and grabs a pair of scissors to cut me loose.

When at last I am free, I roll back to my feet and lick Christine's hands. She giggles and pulls her hands away to gather up the snippets of yarn. As she rolls up the yarn, I pounce at the multiple loose ends. It takes a while but in the end, she has a half dozen balls of green yarn. Just as she puts them away, a knock comes at the door, accompanied by a man's voice. Not Raoul's, this voice is much more mature. "Mademoiselle Daaé, you have to gather your belongings and leave now." Unnoticed to Christine, I bang my head on the floor in my stupidity. Christine unlocks the door to an older version of Raoul standing in the hall.

"What do you mean, Philippe?" Inside I'm screaming bloody murder.

"Raoul said he left you a letter. We disowned him and sent him on the North Pole Expedition. We gave you until noon to pack your things and leave, so now you must leave... My sisters demand that the kitten stays." He added. I looked up to find both of them looking down at me. Philippe snapped his fingers and two more men came in and pulled Christine out of the room. I ran after them, hissing and spitting.

Suddenly, I was lifted up by the scruff of my neck.


	4. Chapter Four

**I don't like this chapter. Own nothing.**

* * *

Two of Philippe's brawny men grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards out of the room, my bare feet scraping the wood plank floors. Erik ran out after them but Philippe grabbed him by his neck. "And just where do you think you're going?" He said before turning around and sauntering down the hall to a back staircase.

The men continued pulling me down the hall and eventually the stairs where I very nearly tumbled down them. They knocked open the doors and shoved me out then shut them. I could hear the bolts sliding into place on the other side. I stood up from where they had thrown me and dusted off my dress with the little dignity I had left. Then I happened to think of something. Mamma Valerius' flat was on the far side of Paris. The de Chagny estate was in the middle of the woods. I sighed and began my walk down the gravelly road in my bare feet. Every so often, a carriage would stop and offer a ride since I used to be of nobility but I turned them down as I had no money.

Eventually, I made my way to the Parisian outskirts then into the city. My dress was now torn and dirty and my hair and face were a mess from losing balance. I made my way to a small jewelry shop where I traded in my wedding and engagement rings for seventy-five francs each. With that, I hailed a carriage and headed for Mamma Valerius' flat.

When I arrived the door was locked and no lights came from the windows. I sighed and settled myself on the front stoop. I fell asleep on the front stoop and soon enough was woken by a crack of thunder. I sat bolt upright as heavy drops began to pelt my person. I shielded my eyes from the rain and watched as lightning cracked a few kilometres away. With it came thunder.

I don't know how long I sat there, but after a few more hours a carriage rode up and dropped off two women. One in black with the grace of a ballerina, and the other an elderly in dark blue. The one in black ran up to the front stoop and kneeled before me. Madame Giry! Mamma Valerius followed a bit behind. I stood and moved out of the way so she could open the door and let us in. Mamma Valerius and Madame Giry let me in first and I immediately went to light a fire in the hearth.

I sat there for a while drying off while Madame Giry whipped up a meal. Mamma Valerius had gone up to put on dry clothes while Madame Giry's cloak was the only part of her that was wet. Not thinking much of it, I took off the monstrous purple dress and sacrificed it to the flames. Sitting there in only my undergarments, I rubbed my hands and cheeks and wrung out my hair. Soon, Madame Giry called from the dining room and I stood and entred. She seemed a bit drawn back to see me in only undergarments and bloodied feet. She handed me a wet rag and I took the clue. I sat down at the table and washed off my feet, face, and hands. Mamma Valerius came and joined us and we prayed before I destroyed my meal. Mamma Valerius turned to me. "Christine, love, would you care to talk about what has happened to you?"

"Raoul was disowned and I was forcefully removed from the estate by Philippe's comrades. I had to walk all the way into Paris in bare feet, sell my rings, and then I sat out on the front stoop for hours."

"Oh, my dear. That is horrible. Would you like to get some dresses tomorrow?"

"Very much. I only have a hundred fifty francs, though."

"Then we will all pitch in and you can take back a job at the Opera." Madame Giry suggested.

"Nothing on stage though, please. Perhaps cleaning?" Madame Giry eyed me suspiciously.

"I suppose we could always use an extra cleaner. But why not chorus or ballet?"

"I fear that over the past few months that has been whipped out of me by the de Chagnys. I haven't danced or sung in six months!"

"Really?" Mamma Valerius gasped.

"Even if I hummed or twirled I was scolded by some family or staff member."

"Oh, if Erik heard this..." Madame Giry trailed off.

"He'd probably kill someone. Thanks for the reminder." I sighed sarcastically.

"Feisty are we?"

"Tired. I'm going to bed." I rose from my chair and made my way up to my little room. A small bed and chest of drawers. My dear father's violin still laying on the centre of my bed and a half full water pitcher on the chest of drawers.

I sat down on my bed and looked out the window above the headboard. I watched the thunderstorm for a while then curled up on my bed for a good cry but no tears came. I stood and poured a glass of water then sat down on my bed to take a few sips. Once I was calmed down a bit, I set the glass on the floor beside me as I had no bedside table. I paced the tiny room for a bit then decided to look for clothes in the chest. I found a navy blue dress and some undergarments that I knew would fit. I changed from my torn undergarments and into a pastel pink nightdress that was a bit snug but would suffice. I sat back down on my bed and lifted my father's violin to put it in its case. I buckled the case and set it beneath the bed then curled up to try and fall asleep.

All night, my mind drifted back to Erik.


	5. Chapter Five

**I don't like this chapter either but depending on your POV it's funny. Own nothing.**

* * *

I struggled and bit against Philippe's grasp as he carried me to a downstairs drawing room by my neck. My _neck._ I was set down on a very fluffy rug and tried to run off but my claws got caught and Philippe laughed. I glared up at him. "Now just wait until the girls see you." I did not have to wait long. Three girls, one between the ages of Raoul and Philippe, and two fairly young entred. They seemed peaceable... for a time. The three of them sat on the rug surrounding me and I saw Philippe smirk as he strutted off. The youngest, about nine, was the first to suggest what to do with me.

"Go find some doll clothes, Tabitha! She'll look perfect in pearls." If I could have screamed, I would have. I made to run off again but the youngest girl grabbed me by my hind legs. I clawed at the rug, pulling up some of it in my claws. "Bad Kitty! Bad!" The girl shook me until I felt dizzy and went limp in her hands.

"Franny! Look! You've killed her!" Hollered the older sister.

"No, I haven't! Her eyes are still open!"

"That proves nothing!" I began to come to my senses as Tabitha entred.

"Look! I found the perfect dress for her! And I found a string of pearls!" If only cats could cry...

The dress was a horrid monstrosity of rainbow fabric. Tabitha grabbed me and shoved me into the dress then wrapped the string of pearls around my neck a little too tight. She set me down and I writhed about, scratching and clawing at anything in sight.

"Look at her dance! She's so happy!" Franny exclaimed. "That dress is so pretty on her, Tabitha! Wouldn't you say so, Reine?"

"Sure..." The older sister replied. At least someone in the room had a bit of sense. I clawed at my neck and the string broke and pearls rolled all over the floor. I smirked at my achievement then began to claw at the laces of the dress to free myself. Before I could do so, I was grabbed by my back paws again and the dress was removed. I made to jump out of Tabitha's grasp but she then held me like you would hold a baby except much, _much_ tighter than what you should. Then it came to me. I smiled. Tabitha screamed. She stood and dropped me to the ground.

"Philippe! Kitty peed on me!" The three sisters ran from the room and I ran to the open window and jumped out.

I sat in the bushes a while to regain my breath and calm down. Then I began my walk into town. Once I reached Paris I stayed in the back streets, when suddenly I was grabbed by my neck and carried off by a black and white striped cat. I tried to shake free of his mouth but when Old Deuteronomy came into view, I stopped. The cat set me down then joined Old Deuteronomy on his right side. I realized with a start that I had been fighting against Munkustrap. I tilted my head down in a catlike bow. "As you surely know, Imaginaire, the Jellicle moon is tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know what this means?"

"It means that there will also be a Jellicle ball."

"There is more to it than that. Let me start from the beginning, my friend. You are a cat right there is a full moon Jellicles assume a kind of 'human' form. That is why the Jellicle moon is a full moon, so we have a kind of way of moving about at the ball. Do you follow?"

"Somewhat."

"Every full moon, the Jellicle cats take a human form of their cat. What this means is that our fur patterns will be turned to skin pattern but you will still retain cat ears and the fur on your head will remain in the shape of your cat self. It is a bit difficult to explain to someone who has not experienced it."

"I agree. I will learn in time."

"If I am not mistaken, you have a woman to attend to?" I felt my cheeks heat below my fur.

"A question, if I may. Is it required that I come to the ball?"

"No, but if you want a mate, yes."

"Alright, thank you." I bowed again and made my way back to where I was just as it started to storm. I ducked into the alley a bit deeper and hid beneath a crate.

I stayed beneath the crate for hours until the storm turned to a drizzle. Peeking into a shop window, a grandfather clock read just past midnight. I snuck all the way to Madame Valerius' flat where I was able to jump up to Christine's window and sit on the ledge until she woke in the morning.

* * *

 **The part that Old D. talks about is kind of my own headcanon (is that the right word?). I admit it is confusing but since we have seen or we know at least a bit about cats we can decipher what it is saying. If you are still a bit boggled, basically:**

 **I like to imagine that during the day and night (except for full and Jellicle moons), they are normal looking everyday cats while on the full and Jellicle moon, they take the form they take in the musical (a human dressed as a cat). I hope this kind of clears it up.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Christine is reunited with Erik! Yay! Check out my Tumblr for updates and random stuff (kaylyn-palmeter)! Own** _ **nada.**_

* * *

I woke to a scratching on the window. Curious, I looked up and saw through the haze that Erik sat on the windowsill. I opened the window and he jumped in and shook himself off. I carried him to the washroom across the hall and dried him off with a towel. He behaved and purred as I did so. Since it was early morning, I took Erik back to my room and laid him on the bed while I dressed for the day. When I finished, I brushed out my hair then took Erik downstairs to see if we could find something to eat.

I found eggs, ham, and cheese for an omelette and I tossed Erik some ham as well. He ate it happily and circled my legs as I cooked. I sat at the table with my plate and watched him explore the flat. As soon as I stood to wash my plate, he came to me and circled my feet. I laughed at the silly little kitten.

I sat by the hearth, playing with Erik who was getting tangled in the yarn once again. I began to sing a Swedish lullaby and Erik looked up at me with wide eyes. I slowly tried to get my voice to go higher but I squeaked and my throat ached. Erik cocked his head with a sad pout and nuzzled my hand. I scratched behind his ears and was startled by the creaking stairs. We both looked back to see Mamma Valerius coming down the stairs slowly. I sprung up to offer my hands to her her down. She took them and thanked me as I led her down and to the dining room where I sat her down at the table. I began fixing her breakfast and yet again, Erik tailed me. I brought Mamma her plate then sat down beside her with Erik in my lap. She noticed him and asked about where I found him. "I was out and found him the other night. I took him to Raoul's home and when I was thrown out, Philippe took him. He must have escaped and found me."

"What is his name?"

"I named him Erik since he reminds me so much of him. When are we leaving?"

"Antoinette should be along soon and we will leave then." Erik twitched when he heard the Madame's name. I went upstairs to fetch my money and told Erik to stay in my room. When he tried to follow, I turned round to stare him down. He retreated under the bed.

Not too long after I put Erik in my room, Madame Giry arrived. We climbed into her carriage and rode into town. We went to a few smaller shops before heading to the dress shops. We bought another set of undergarments and as many dresses as we could collectively. They were very, very plain and most of them were used. We ate lunch at a small café then Madame took me to the Opera to apply for a maids job. We then went back to the dressing rooms where Meg and I caught up. She was furious when I told her I had been evicted from the de Chagny estate. But then I was elated to find out she was engaged to a Baron.

After I found out they had a place for a maid, I found where the cleaning closets were and where our work clothes could be bought, we went back to the café for supper. We chatted idley, myself merely staring out the window. It was nearly dark and people were heading home. What was strange to me was the number of cats running through an alley close to the café. I pointed this out to Mamma and Madame but they shrugged it off saying there must be a bounty of food back there. One of the cats caught my eye, actually many! One was black, white, and orange and wearing a string of pearls! Another was orange and wearing a vest and pocket watch chain! Another was a quite fat tuxedo and wearing a cravat and a rose along with carrying a spoon in his mouth! Behind him came another tuxedo but this one was wearing a black vest with small jewels all over it!

We returned home and said our goodbyes to Madame. It was quite late now so I escorted Mamma to her room before returning to mine. Little Erik was asleep on my bed. I set my boxes beside him and began placing articles in drawers. I turned around to grab another box. I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why did Christine scream? Let's find out! I am poor therefore, I own nothing.**

* * *

I knew that Christine was about to get the shock of her life. I spent the whole day asleep until I felt myself beginning to tingle. Christine stood with her back turned to me. I took a deep breath as the tingling sensation got stronger. I was engulfed in shimmering dust and when I could see again, I was much larger. I looked down at myself. I was coated in black, ginger, and gray, though my arms and legs were black. I pulled my hand up to my face. My face was as soft as fur. I noticed that it seemed like I was wearing a jumpsuit except for the fact that it could not be removed and was skin tight. I felt something against my back and turned to see my tail still flicking back and forth. I turned back round to look at Christine. She was still turned away. She turned around. "Hello," I said. She screamed and I clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sshh. It's just me, calm down. Please." She took a breath and calmed down so I removed my hand. "Come, we're going somewhere we will not be disturbed." I stood, still taller than the girl and made my way downstairs. She followed, confused and eager. She followed me through shadows and to the Opera house where we went in through the Rue Scribe entrance. I lead her down to the house on the lake. She settled on the divan in the sitting room and I sat across from her on the sofa. "Go ahead. Ask away." I finally declared, playing with my tail.

"Who- What- are you?"

"It's me, Erik. Your Angel of Music. I am a Jellicle cat." I replied, watching her face slacken then tighten.

"What's a Jellicle cat?"

"Yes indeed. What is a Jellicle cat? See, when I died, my spirit turned into a cat. On full moons, Jellicle cats take somewhat of a human form." I looked up and down myself. "This full moon is a Jellicle moon which only occurs once a year. Somewhere, there are other Jellicles that are at a ball-"

"Which you should be at." Both Christine and I looked up to see another Jellicle. He had black and white stripes and a spiked collar. Munkustrap.

"Your father said I did not have to come, therefore, I am not. Christine, this is Munkustrap." She nodded to him.

"Imaginaire, Gus requests it of you."

"I. Am not. Going. If he wants me, tell him to get down here and drag me up there himself."

"Imaginaire, don't make this so difficult."

"Leave."

"No."

"Get out of my house!" I flashed my teeth and took a dagger from the cushions beside me.

"Erik!" Christine screamed. "Stop, both of you! Erik put down the dagger, Munkustrap, please leave. We will come up once him and I have a conversation, alright?"

"I will tell Gus."

"Thank you." With that, Munkustrap left and Christine sat back down. "Erik, Erik, Erik. Just the same as old times."

"You know I'd never change. Even if I was turned into a cat. I suppose we should be going as I have no doubt you'd like to see the other Jellicles." She nodded and we were off.

When we reached street level, we found Gus and Munkustrap already waiting for us along with a few other cats that I did not recognize. Gus pulled me a few feet from the cats and Christine. "How are you, Imaginaire?" He said rather suspiciously.

"I am just fine," I replied hesitantly. I could feel a plot was afoot. "If you do anything to her-"

"Don't worry everything's fine. I just wanted to have a conversation with you." He then came to my side and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "You see that dandy there?" I nodded seeing the pure white Jellicle who was grooming her head. "She's all yours."

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"She's all for you." I pulled away.

"No way am I going for her. I have Christine and we are both content with me being a cat and her being human." At least I hoped.

"Imaginaire, look at her. Is she really content?" I turned around and what met my eyes frightened me worse than anything. There, lying still on the stones, was Christine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rut-roh, Shaggy! I don't even know how that saying goes. I own nothing except this stupid little brain of mine.**

* * *

I watched Erik walk off with the other cat, talking low enough that I couldn't hear them. The other cats then began closing in. "Um... Hello. What are your names?" The first one that spoke wore gangly clothes.

"Names Growltiger." The next one to speak was pure white and very fluffy.

"And I'm Griddlebone. Though you needn't know that." All of a sudden Griddlebone lunged at me, a cloth in her hand. She knocked me down and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but she pressed harder. Growltiger came closer and before I could fully register the pain, plunged a dagger into my stomach. I tried to breathe and scream but then noticed that the cloth emitted a sweet smell... like an orange. I felt another twinge of pain in my chest... then... nothing.

I can't remember waking but I must have. I looked around the area I was in. It was a large white room. I made to speak but felt a soft hand cover my mouth. I turned my head toward the hand to find a ginger Jellicle cat leaning over me. "Calm down my love." She turned a bit to the side. "Skimble, go fetch Old Deuteronomy." On the other side of the room, another ginger cat in a vest hurried out of the room. She then looked down at me. "If I remove my hand, do you promise not to speak?" I nodded, now noticing that she had an English accent. She removed her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Jennyanydots but you can just call me Jenny. You're Christine, right?" I nodded. "Would you like me to untie you?" I nodded and she began working at the lines of yarn on my wrists and ankles. She helped me sit up and I gasped, nearly screaming. I had been turned into a Jellicle! My fur, from what I could tell, was all white but the palms of my hands and bottoms of my feet were a rich black. I reached around my back to find my tail all black too. Jenny brought a hand mirror to me. Cautiously I looked inside. My ears were black as well and my eyes a striking blue.

"Wha-" I started to say but was silenced.

"Imaginaire was incredibly worried when he brought you in. I daresay I would be too. He was devastated when I told him you were long dead." She looked over at the other bed in the room where I saw myself with my hair was done up with flowers and in an elegant white dress. It was a strange feeling to see yourself like that. "Three days after that, you appeared as a Jellicle kitten but you were still asleep. No one knew when you would wake. I hid you and kept this a secret so that Imaginaire wouldn't get his hopes up. You just so happened to wake on the full moon which explains why we're like this." Just then the door opened. We both looked over. There was a large Jellicle and hiding just behind him were a few Jellicles a bit larger than myself but nowhere close to the large one with shaggy brown fur.

A little tuxedo cat popped around and came to sit by me. He handed me a bouquet of flowers, from where I may never know. He introduced himself as Mr Mistoffelees or Misto. Then came a few other kittens. A pure white one gave me a hand picked daisy, judging by the green on her hands. A multicoloured tabby introduced himself as Carbucketty and gave me a yellow rose. Then a darkly coloured kitten introduced herself as Electra. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all the little kittens clouding around me. Eventually, they all left and were replaced by older cats like one that was all black and had a ruff of orange coloured fur who was named The Rum Tum Tugger. Then after him were the queens as they were called. I nodded to and thanked all of them for the flowers as they came and went. And as the last queen left, the largest cat stepped forward. "Christine," he said with a deep voice and giving a small bow, "It is a pleasure that you have been added to our Jellicle tribe. I am sure we will get along with you just fine. As Gus, Griddlebone, and Growltiger have all been cast to sea. Hopefully, we don't see them again." He went to the door and just as he was about to open it, it opened and Erik ran inside pulling me into his embrace.

"My love!" He cried, his velvet voice cracking. "My love..." he whispered, kissing my cheek and making me red.

"Alright! Who told Imaginaire Christine was awake?" I heard Jenny yell in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's an additional drabble you guys might like.**

* * *

It was Christine's turn to go stealing tonight. Erik sat atop a small box in the alley watching Nyx and Hemera wrestle. Hemera's fur was now covered in dirt and mud as was Nyx's. Though it was more noticeable on Hemera as her fur was pure white and Nyx's pure black. Suddenly, Hemera scurried from the ball of fur and ran about, knocking over a tower of sheet metal with a loud clang. She was oblivious to the sound, Nyx not so much. Nyx pounced on Hemera to stop her from causing more of a ruckus. Erik scratched the piece of metal beside him to gain the kitten's attention. Nyx looked up at him and following her lead, so did Hemera. Erik nodded his head for the two to come over to him and so they did, curling up on his right side. Erik sang a soft lullaby for them to sleep while watching the other little black and white cat come down the alley, a mouse in her jaws. The kittens were asleep before Christine could even make it to Erik. She jumped up beside him and dropped the mouse. He nuzzled her head, white particles falling to the ground. "Where did all this salt come from?" Erik asked softly.

"The butcher had not yet left and spotted me," Christine replied just as quietly.

"Ah," Erik said, beginning to lick the salt from between her ears. Christine nuzzled his chest as he did so. She began pulling apart the mouse and eating small pieces at a time. Erik took a few pieces every so often, the salt incredibly overpowering. With a final lick, Erik whispered: "I love you." Christine looked up and replied with a lick to his chin. They both curled up to each other, Christine with her head draped over Erik's stomach and Erik paws softly stroking Christine's back.

Little did they know, that high above the alley, unremarkable danger lurked...

 _~FIN~_

* * *

 **Five votes for a Sequel and one will be written. I promise.**


End file.
